Whichever Way Is Fine With Me
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: The Hodgins-Montenegro wedding!Sequel to "Back to Family"


**Hello! I know it's been awhile, but I finally have something for you! ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your suggestions, I am definitely taking all those into consideration and will probably be using them somewhere down the road! So anyway… here ya go! Also, I'm not 100% happy with this story and I know it's kind of choppy, sorry!**

**I own nothing! **

* * *

They were going to do it. Jack and Angela were going to get married. For real this time. Angela had no more hidden husbands or any reservations about marriage itself. All of the big plans had been made and all of the small details were being finalized for the wedding next week.

Angela and Jack were currently out looking for gifts for the wedding party. Brennan was set to be maid of honor again and this time Zach would get his chance as best man since he was not being swept off overseas. Both of their daughters were included in the wedding, that was a must. Leah was so excited about it, she was nearly beside herself. Kit however, being only eighteen months old, was still rather clueless about the whole thing. The soon to be married couple was strolling down the street hand in hand; perusing the store windows hoping one would inspire a gift idea for the wedding party. Angela came to a sudden stop in front of a jewelry store. Jack nearly tripped because of the abruptness of said stop.

"What's up?" Jack wondered.

"I want to get the girls something," Angela answered vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Jack needed a little more information.

"Both Leah and Kit were born before we got married, I want them to have something to symbolize this union as well," she explained.

"Oh, so like our rings, you want them to have something like that?" he assumed.

"Yeah, but I want it to be something they can hold onto forever," Angela stated.

"Well, let's go in and look around," he urged.

Just over an hour later, they had found what they were looking for and were back on the quest for gifts for the wedding party. It took them most of the day, but they finally came up with something.

Jack stumbled into his large house with Angela on his heels. No sooner than he set the bags down did Leah fly into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart," Jack greeted kissing her cheek. "Did you have fun today with Papa?" he wondered. Angela's father had flown in early for the wedding; he wanted a chance to spend some time with his granddaughters.

"Yeah! He colored with us and everything!" Leah exclaimed.

"That's awesome," Jack smiled as he carried her into the kitchen. He found Kit sitting in Billy's lap. She was scribbling with a red crayon on the paper in front of her.

"Dada, Mama, look!" the toddler squealed, pointing at her picture.

"That's very good, baby," Angela replied, leaning down to kiss Kit's hair.

"Did you guys find everything you needed?" Billy wondered.

"Yes we did, thanks for watching the girls, Daddy," Angela provided.

"Darling, you didn't even have to ask, I enjoy anytime I get to spend with my granddaughters," Billy noted.

* * *

Between work and final arrangements the next week flew by. It was the night before the wedding. Jack was putting Kit to bed.

"Dada," Kit cooed.

"What baby?" Jack asked.

"Wedn?" she innocently mispronounced what she was trying to say.

"Yes, the wedding is tomorrow," he provided.

"Me pwetty," the little girl continued with a confident nod as she pointed to herself. Jack chuckled softly. Kit's talking was still coming along, but she still tried to get her point across. She was excited about her special dress.

"Of course honey, you're beautiful and tomorrow you going to look like a princess in your dress," he smiled, gently tickling his youngest child. Kit's blue eyes lit up.

"Enderella?!"she gasped.

"Yes, just like Cinderella," Jack assured her. Cinderella was Kit's current favorite movie, even if she was too young to understand it. She liked the music and whatnot. Jack tilted his head and looked down on his daughter endearingly as she rubbed her eyes with her tiny fist. "Now, you have to get to bed kiddo, you have a big day tomorrow," he mentioned, pulling the blankets up around her. They _all_ had a big day ahead of them. Kit snuggled into her pillow, leaving only her fawn curls and one rosy cheek showing above the comforter. Kit's hair was closer to Jack's color whereas Leah's was closer to Angela's. However, both of the girls had his electric blue eyes. "Goodnight, baby," he whispered, knowing the little girl was well on her way to dreamland.

Meanwhile, Angela was trying to calm the nervous wreck that was Leah. The six year old took everything so seriously. It amused Angela and Jack to no end, but they did have to spend a lot of time unraveling the tightly wound child. Angela looked on while Leah flitted around her bedroom, making sure she'd have everything she'd need for the wedding.

"Honey, slow down," Angela stated, biting back a laugh.

"But Mommy, what if I mess up?" Leah whined.

"Oh Leah, come here," Angela opened her arms to her daughter. Leah walked into them and was lifted off the ground. "You're not going to mess up, we practiced today, you'll do just fine," she assured her. Leah was the flower girl, the senior flower girl as Angela liked to refer to it, since Kit was a flower girl as well. However, Kit was pretty much there for show, they really wanted to include her, but she was just a little too young to have a whole lot of responsibility.

"What about Kit?" Leah wondered.

"Kit will do just fine too, and if not, it doesn't matter, sweetheart," Angela said softly, kissing Leah's hair and stroking a hand down her back.

"I just want it to be perfect, it's you and Daddy's big day," Leah mumbled against her shoulder.

"I know that baby, but you don't need to worry about that. You just worry about getting some sleep tonight, ok?" Angela replied.

"Ok, you're going to help me get ready, right?" Leah asked.

"Of course," Angela finished with a nod, setting the little girl on her bed.

Later that night, Jack and Angela were readying themselves for bed. They were untraditional as it was, so they decided they could stay together the night before their wedding. However, Jack would be out of the house as soon as the sun came up.

"So, I see you successfully calmed Leah down," Jack noted, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I wanted to tell her, 'if I'm not nervous, she shouldn't be,'" Angela shrugged.

"Are you nervous?" Jack checked.

"No," Angela scoffed. Jack hid a smiled, she was lying.

"Ange," he said with a pointed look.

"Ok, fine, I'm a little nervous, I mean, I am getting married," she huffed.

"To man have two children with and have been with for the past seven years," Jack chuckled. His laugh died quickly when he saw the unsure look on her face. He took a step in her direction.

"You're not nervous at all, are you?" The tears he saw in her eyes were evident in her voice. Jack set a hand on each of her hips and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Angela," he drew her name out slowly. "Of course I'm nervous. But I'm nervous because we're getting up in front of all our friends, not because I'm marrying you," he admitted. From where he was, he couldn't see her expression, but he could still feel the tension in her body. "I need to know right now, if you're ok with all of this," he whispered. "If you tell me you're not, I will make the call," he added.

"Jack, no," she sobbed. "I want this, I'm ready for this, we're getting married tomorrow," she said, sounding like she was reassuring herself more than him.

"Are you sure?" he double checked.

"Yes, because this isn't going to change us, right?" she mentioned.

"Not one bit, I don't want to do anything that would change us," he said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"I know, I just needed to be reminded," she said with a watery smile.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," he smiled.

"I love you so much," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too, he murmured against her lips. Her hands ran up his bare sides and across his muscular back. His hands slid up under her shirt and eventually pulled it from her body. Jack broke the kiss and carried her towards the bed. From there they started their last round of slow, passionate love making as only an engaged couple.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes, to find Angela still curled up next to him. He smiled softly as a warm feeling settled in his chest. He was getting married today. He kissed her forehead and quietly slipped out of bed. After a quick shower, he went to gather what he would need for the day.

"Daddy?" a small voice called from the edge of the kitchen. Jack looked up from his ever growing pile of necessities and let his eyes settle on his oldest daughter.

"Good morning, sweetie," he smiled. Leah ran at him. He caught her and brought her to rest on his hip. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't go," she mumbled. Jack laughed lightly.

"I have to, honey," he pointed out.

"No, stay here with us," Leah protested. Jack set his daughter on the kitchen counter and looked her right in the eyes.

"Baby, I have to go get ready with the guys, ya know Papa, Booth, Parker, and Zach," he started.

"Lucky," she said under her breath. Jack fought hard not to laugh at her again.

"But when you get your dress on and your hair is all pretty, you'll get to come see me, ok?" he finished. Leah nodded slowly. "You'll have fun sweetheart, you'll be with Mommy, Kit, Brennan, Cam, and Michelle," he added. He checked his watch. "Alright, I have to go, but I'll see you in a couple hours and I love you very very much!" he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her hair.

"I love you Daddy," she replied as he set her on the floor.

Angela pulled her body into a deep stretch as she surfaced from the depth of sleep. Although part of her was sad that she woke up without Jack, she knew he was off getting ready for their wedding. She smiled to herself. She would be officially tied down and she wasn't scared one bit. Jack was not going to smother her or expect anything different than he had for the past seven years. She rolled over to find a note on Jack's pillow.

_Ange-_

_I hope you have a wonderful morning of papering and beautifying (even if I would marry you in your PJs). I can't wait to see you in your dress. I'll be waiting for you and the girls. I love you all so much!_

_-Jack_

Angela smiled and set the note on her nightstand. After checking the time, she figured she should get the girls up and fed before everyone showed up to get ready for the wedding. She first pulled a very unwilling Kit from under the covers. The little girl dozed on her shoulder while Angela went to wake Leah. To her surprise, Leah wasn't in her room. It was then she remembered seeing the baby monitor on the nightstand. Leah must have been awake when Jack left. They still used the baby monitors to keep tabs on the girls if they were downstairs by themselves because of the expanse of their house. That would probably change when Leah got closer to babysitting age. She returned to the master bedroom, shut the monitor off and went downstairs. Leah was planted in front of the TV with a bag of fruit snacks in hand.

"Good morning, honey," Angela greeted, hiking Kit up on her hip.

"Morning," Leah replied, not looking away from the TV. Angela walked over and ran a hand through Leah's curls.

"Have you been up since Daddy left?" she asked a question she already knew the answer to.

"Yeah, he went to go get ready with Papa, Booth and Parker and Zach," Leah provided.

"What do you say we trade those fruit snacks in for some real breakfast?" Angela suggested.

"Can we have pancakes?" Leah's eyes lit up.

"I think we can make that happen," Angela smiled. Leah jumped up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen. Angela laughed lightly and looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. "Kit," she whispered in her daughter's ear. Kit grunted in response. "It's time to wake up, sweetie," Angela prodded. Kit slowly pushed herself off of her mother's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. "Do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Angela asked. Kit just stared at her; no where near awake enough to answer that question. Angela laughed lightly and put Kit in her chair at the kitchen table. She poured a sippy cup full of milk and set it in front of her youngest daughter. "Alright, Leah, do you have all the stuff ready for pancakes?" she asked, turning towards her other daughter.

"Yep!" Leah exclaimed proudly as she pointed out the stack of ingredients. Angela liked this, not that she didn't like having Jack around, but it was fun to have both girls all to herself for a change.

After all of the girls were full of pancakes, it was time for showers. By the time they were all clean, Brennan, Cam and Michelle had shown up. Michelle had taken the little girls to get ready while Brennan and Cam focused their attention on Angela.

"Leah, stand still," Michelle instructed as she tried to zip the little girl's dress.

"But we have to hurry! Daddy said as soon and my hair is done and my dress is on, we get to go see him!" Leah announced.

"Ok honey, but you're going to have to wait for your sister and your mom to be ready too," Michelle pointed out.

"Nu uh! That's not what Daddy said!" Leah huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ok, ok, we'll go see how you're mom is doing," Michelle sent the child out of the room so she could take care of Kit.

* * *

Leah had worked herself into quite the state by the time they made it to the small church. There was so much going on, that she couldn't find her dad. He promised she could see him when she was all ready and she was ready. She had just seen Booth walk through a door just off the altar; she figured her dad was with him. So, she took off walking in that direction only to be stopped by Cam.

"Come on Leah," Cam prodded, gently setting a hand on her back and pushing her in the opposite direction.

"But I want to see Daddy," Leah protested.

"You'll see him when the wedding starts," Cam assured her.

"No, I want to see him, NOW!" Leah raised her voice. Angela stopped in her tracks and turned to scold the child but stopped abruptly when she saw the tears running down Leah's cheeks. "I want Daddy," she cried.

"Cam, find Jack and take her to him, please," Angela directed.

"You're not mad I made her cry?" Cam was confused.

"Nope, there was nothing you could do, if she wants Jack, she wants Jack. She's been like that since day one," Angela shrugged.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Jack gasped as Cam carried Leah into the room.

"She's all yours," Cam noted, handing the upset child to her father.

"I missed you," Leah sobbed.

"I know honey, but the wedding is going to start soon," Jack cooed, gently rubbing his daughter's back. Leah sat back in his arms. Jack smiled as he looked at her in her white eyelet dress with a pink sash and her hair in perfect ringlets. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," he commented, wiping her face. "Why don't you go with Parker and get in your spot for the wedding, it's going to start any minute now," Jack suggested.

"Yeah Park, take Leah and go find Angela, she'll tell you what you need to do," Booth instructed.

"I love you, sweetie," Jack added, kissing her cheek and setting her next to Parker. The young boy took her hand and left the room.

Jack stood nervously at the end of the aisle. He was awaiting the entrance of the three women in his life. He had seen Leah already and she looked gorgeous, he assumed Kit and Angela looked similar. He smiled warmly as the trio of Kit, Leah, and Parker descended down the aisle. Leah was holding Kit's hand with her basket hooked on her elbow and was gingerly dropping petals behind her with her free hand. As he predicted, Kit's dress was exactly like Leah's except her sash was a pale blue-green color. He kissed both of his girls and took the rings from Parker as they all took their seats in the front pew. Jack's breath caught in his chest as he saw Angela and her father Billy at the top of the aisle. Her dress was much more casual than the one she wore to their first wedding, but she looked amazing. Like their daughter's dresses, it too was a white eyelet dress except it was strapless with a thick dusty pink waist band and decorative pale blue-green appliqués along the top edge of the dress.

Angela looked down the aisle at her waiting fiancé. He was taking the rings from Parker and sending the girls to their seats. She smiled widely. He looked handsome in his tux with tails. She let out a little laugh when she remembered him wearing the same outfit when he was the ringmaster for their little family circus. When Angela got to the altar, Kit began to fidget in her seat and called out to her mom and her dad. Booth, being the experienced father and the godfather of the two girls, knew the toddler was on the edge of a breakdown. He moved from his place at the front of the congregation and scooped Kit into his arms.

"Shh, Mommy and Daddy are getting married," Booth whispered in Kit's ear. The child readjusted in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

The wedding progressed to the point where the couple was supposed to say their vows. Jack took a deep breath and grasped both of her hands in his.

"Ange, I'm crazy about you, I have been for the better part of the last decade, if not more. You are an amazing, beautiful woman and I still ask myself everyday what it is that makes you stay with me, but I wouldn't give you up for the world. Earlier today I was thinking about our first wedding and the failure that came with that day, and I realized it wasn't really a failure after all. It was just a sign, telling me, telling us, we were not ready yet. We weren't supposed to be married then; we're supposed to be married today. Since that day you have given me two beautiful daughters and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you watching them grow and learn. I love you so much!" he finished, brushing her hair out of her face. Her big brown eyes were full of tears.

"Oh Jack," she breathed, bringing her hand to his cheek. "You often sell your self short. You are a wonderful man and anyone would be lucky to have you. However, I'm glad I got to you first," she stopped briefly and smiled at him. "I always thought marriage wasn't for me, but that was before I met you. I never really welcomed the thought of being tied down, but I can't even imagine not being with you day after day. There is nowhere else I'd rather be and that's a first for me. I see you with the girls and I love watching you with them and watching their bright blue eyes light up when you come through the door. They adore you and they should because you are an incredible father and I'm so glad you made it possible for me to have those little girls. They are true blessings and so are you and my heart warms at the thought of spending every day of the rest of my life with you. I love you, Jack," she stated.

It was only a few more minutes before Jack was allowed to kiss his bride. Once he did, he moved to take Kit from Booth and motioned for Leah to stand up. Jack set Kit down helped Angela kneel next to their daughters. A moment later, Jack joined them. Angela met the girls' eyes.

"So you know Daddy and I got married today," she started. Both Kit and Leah nodded. "Well see, we each got a ring," she continued, showing them their wedding bands.

"And since you girls were a part of our wedding, we wanted to give you guys something too," Jack took over, pulling two velvet boxes out of his pocket. He handed one to Kit and one to Leah. The girls opened the boxes to reveal matching necklaces. The pendant was a white gold heart with the date of the wedding on the front side and 'Montenegro- Hodgins' on the back.

"Pwetty," Kit smiled.

"I love it!" Leah gasped.

"I'm glad, we love you both very much," Jack continued, while Angela clipped the necklaces on each of her daughters. Form there, both parents stood up. Jack lifted Kit into his hip and Leah took one of each of her parents' hands and they walked out of the church.

* * *

The reception was to be held at the house, somewhere between the pond and the tennis courts. It was a picnic style gathering with only their closest friends and family. They had already gone so far as to have a traditional wedding, they really didn't want anything fancy for their reception. They just wanted to relax among friends. The first half hour was spent taking pictures of the wedding party. About the time pictures were over, the food was set up and everyone was ready to eat. Jack filled a plate for himself and Leah, while Angela took care of herself and Kit.

After they ate, Leah went to play with Parker, Kit was being entertained by Booth and the rest of the guests were talking amongst themselves. Jack pulled Angela away from the party and took off to another part of the property.

"Where are we going?" Angela laughed as she ran after her husband.

"Just wait," he answered cryptically. Angela ran up beside him and did a cartwheel in the grass. She heard Jack laugh whole heartedly behind her. She stopped and waited for him. When he caught up, he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He bent his head a kissed her slowly.

"I love you, husband," she grinned.

"I love you too, wife," he laughed, kissing her again.

"Now, why did you pull me away from our wedding reception? Did you feel like paying for all our guests to eat without us again?" Angela wondered.

"No, I have something to show you," Jack explained, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the other edge of the pond. Sitting in front of them was a brand new dark wood swing set with two swings. Across the top "Life should be all about swings" was routed into the wood.

"Our first date," Angela gasped.

"Do you like it?" Jack wondered.

"It's beautiful!" she mentioned, going to sit on one of the swings.

"I figured the girls would like it too, although it won't mean as much to them," he chuckled, gently pushing her.

"Yeah, this will work well until we have more kids," Angela joked.

"You want more?" Jack asked, not a shred of surprise in his voice.

"Of course, I said a million, we've only had two, we have a lot more to go," she stated. Jack just shook his head. He walked around the swing and stepped in front of her, much like he did on their first date. He pushed her back and kissed her again. "We should probably get back to the party," he suggested.

"Yeah, they'll be thinking we took out on them again," Angela agreed, climbing off the swing.

When the newlyweds returned to the reception, everyone was sitting around sharing stories. Kit appeared to be dead asleep on Booth's shoulder and Parker and Leah were no where to be found.

"You know you can take her to her room," Angela told Booth.

"She's fine, she's not bothering me one bit," the FBI agent smiled.

"Well we appreciate you watching after her," Angela replied.

"What kind of godfather would I be if I didn't?" Booth shot back.

"You just want to have more kids," she joked.

"I have to find a woman for that first," he laughed dryly.

"Well you have one, you just have to do something about it," Angela stated knowingly. Booth sent her a look.

"Where are the other kids?" Jack asked aloud.

"They're in the living room, watching a movie, Michelle is with them," Cam chimed in.

Jack and Angela took a seat and joined in the story telling. A while later, they cut the cake and eventually late into the evening their guests filtered out. They planned to spend the night with the girls and leave for their honeymoon in a few days. Leah and Kit would be staying with Booth while they were gone. After the backyard was cleaned up, the newlyweds went to locate their daughters. They were both on the couch, curled up with their grandfather.

"Daddy, are you taking off in the morning?" Angela wondered.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart," Billy replied somewhat sadly.

"Well, we were just glad you got to be here at all," she smiled.

"I wouldn't miss my daughter's wedding for the world," he mentioned with a wink. "Plus getting to spend time with these two beautiful girls is not something I take for granted," he added, gently squeezing his granddaughters.

Later that night, after the two very exhausted Montenegro-Hodgins girls were tucked in bed, fast asleep, their parents were cuddled up in bed together, tangled in the sheets.

"I can't believe we're married," Angela whispered against Jack chest. Jack smiled to himself as he felt her breath dance across his skin.

"Well believe it, you're mine now," he joked.

"It's more like you're mine," she laughed.

"Well, whichever way is fine with me," Jack commented.

"I love you," Angela stated, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too," Jack replied, flipping them over and pinning her underneath him once again.


End file.
